But It's Better If You Do
by Babydoll and Pet
Summary: -Praying for love and paying in naivety- Alec/Renesmee
1. Chapter 1: The Only Difference

**_We do not own the Twilight Saga on_**_**ly this plot.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**But It's Better If You Do**

**Chapter One**: **The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage **

**

* * *

**

_For I know that after my death ye will utterly corrupt yourselves, and turn aside from the way which I have commanded you; and evil will befall you in the latter days; because ye will do evil in the sight of the LORD, to provoke him to anger through the work of your hands. _**– Deuteronomy 31:29**

**

* * *

**

Death was an odd thing. It's the invisible shadow hanging around people, constantly hovering until the moment it's time for them to be taken to the underworld. The strings of life cut and all life will vanish and the time of judgment will come for what reward or punishment awaited them in the afterlife.

Death for a vampire, however, was a different thing altogether.

Among the many ways to kill a vampire, a bullet through the head was the surest way to do so. There were blood stains left on the marble floors, the red liquid permitting the scent of death itself. Dark red almost black, a sharp contrast to the marble that gleamed white, the mangled corpse thrown haphazardly on it like a rag doll. The look of utter surprise on Marcus Caliva's normally nonchalant face gave anyone who saw it goosebumps.

But that was not what led Aro and Caius Caliva to believe that the Cullens were the fools to commit the heinous crime.

It was that 'C' engraved into his chest the 'C' that could only belong to the Cullens, so crudely cut into the pale flesh as if mocking them, challenging them to get angry at the defamation of a powerful vampire's body. Yet that wasn't what aggravated the two brothers the most.

It was the Cullen crest painted on the wall with their brother's blood, confirming who the murderers of their brother were. Such atrocities could only be met with rage, rage so grand it could belong to a dragon.

And it was a known fact that all dragons fulfill their rage by kidnapping a princess.

* * *

Alec Caliva was having a bad day.

He was given direct orders by Caius himself to pay a visit to the La Morte Dolce and inform their business associates, Emmett and Heidi about the recent dead of their brother and expecting a full report on it, the perpetually enraged blonde informed him sneering, as he continued to assess the people surrounding them.

"Understood, anything else, Uncle?"

"Nothing, I am going to my office," Caius's voice held more scorn than usual as he stalked away, leaving Alec and Aro in the scene.

Alec turned to the dark-haired man. "What about you father?"

Aro looked at the area where Marcus's dead body used to lay, to any stranger he would look calm almost monotonous but Alec could see by the fire in his crimson eyes that he was far from such. "I'm having the body autopsied just in case we have overlooked something. We all know what a gunshot in the head is and they have carved his body with their initial. And we all know that's Marcus's blood used to make that lovely picture of the Cullen's crest. What else do you need to know?"

When Alec didn't answer, Aro continued his voice sharp as Alec's dagger collection. "We all know about my brother, your disowned Uncle Carlisle, don't we? Selfish bastard can't share or even start a family here. Of course, he would want his own things, but Mother never noticed that did she? Maybe it was his blonde hair and angelic blue eyes that won her over, but I know the truth. And that is that the man who everyone is fooled by, is a monster, a killer, and not worthy of being head of the Caliva family. So when he left…."

Alec let Aro ramble on for a while, before interrupting, "I'm off, Father." He said such words with such finality and force, that Aro was even surprised.

But that was Alec, a hurricane of unpredictable emotions that where expressed in his coldness.

* * *

Heidi and Emmett weren't surprised to say the least.

They were feeling remorse, and sadness of the death of a man they considered family, but if remorse comes from a business deal then it was considered tragic. Alec knew about the investments Marcus put in to help Heidi and Emmett create this club when it was handed down to Heidi from a man she considered a father passed away.

So when Heidi started to cry all of a sudden, Alec was surprised.

Emmett only held her in his muscular arms, murmuring gentle words in her ear, soothing her out of her despair. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears were streaking down her pale face, and it wasn't normal. Heidi didn't cry for death. None of them did. Why should they?

They weren't the Cullens whose family values of fake tears just to look good to the public. The Calivas' opted for silent mourning and days of wearing black. Those where quiet days when silence speaks more than the sobbing that occurs in midnight.

* * *

It has been two hours and Heidi was alright now.

The willowy brunette had regained her composure and was now sitting quietly, listening to Alec speak words of suspicion, hatred, and blood. Her thin hand was still clasped with her husband's for comfort or affection he did not know.

"There was a 'C' carved on his chest, and his blood was used to make a painting of the Cullen crest on our wall." Alec drawled out, drumming his fingers on the table. "Can you go into more detail, Alec?" Emmett requested, and Alec narrowed his eyes at the larger man.

"I thought it would be obvious if I stated his death and the bloody traces of it. We think the Cullens have done something, judging by the clues we were hoping that you could find something about it." His voice was icy, no traces of warmth in his voice.

In a blur, the door opened and closed with a loud _slam. _The couple sitting on the couch only blinked in surprise.

* * *

Not even bothering to give the couple a chance to reply or argue with the demands, Alec left the spacious private backroom of the club. With an effortless grace he strode down the steps and into the crush of people on the dance floor.

All around him people danced along to the music with their masks, twirling and laughing without a care. The whispering voice of the singer echoed out in the room as the others danced around her on stage in a slow and inhumanly sensual manner. Alec merely stood there on the side of the club, letting the music enter his soul and match his heartbeat.

La Morte Dolce.

_The Sweet Death._

_

* * *

_

_I really don't know what to say in this Author's Note. At first this story was a joke. Alec in a mafia? It was a little joke we had together, Seph Meadowes and I, Arisu Rin. Somehow, due to the planets aligning in a weird order, the cosmic waves led us to write this story...I really don't know what I just said. _

_In case you are wondering if it really is us, I don't know how we can show you proof. Unless you count the fusing of our writing styles proof. I wrote the chapter and sort of came up with some ideas (such as the death of Marcus (R.I.P)), she made it WAY BETTER. I'm a honest person, okay maybe I'm not that honest, but who cares?  
_

_Song of the chapter: The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage by Panic At The Disco. _

_The song of the story is the title, But It's Better When You Do by Panic At The Disco. _

_If you read Road To Hell, my Alec story, I bet you are getting tired of seeing all that Panic as my songs. Or maybe you are ignoring my author's note. I really don't care as long as you review, because this wouldn't have been written without you all. Or maybe it would. Or maybe...I don't know. I still think it was the planets aligning in that weird order that comes only once in a blue moon. _

_Because I have a bad habit of always writing everything I think in my Author's Notes I'll stop now. Seph is probably going to upload the next chapter, so don't worry about it.  
_

_-Arisu Rin_

_**-Babydoll and Pet**_

_**So Review. **_

_**And Thank You.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Lying Is the Most Fun

**_We do not own the Twilight Saga on_**_**ly this plot.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**But It's Better If You Do**

**Chapter 2 – Lying is The Most Fun a Girl Can Have without Taking Her Clothes Off**

* * *

_  
__We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us __at first sight__, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken._ **- Fydor Dostoevsky**

* * *

Alec watched almost in a daze the people and vampires glide around him in a flurry of skin and fancy or flashy costumes, masks partially concealing their identities. He watched the singer on stage clad in her sensuous red dress that showed off her pale skin and she swayed her hips as she sung into the microphone, glove-clad hands reaching out as if tempting him.

He smirked to himself as he vaguely remembered feeding off her before she was turned. Sweet girl, though a little on the flirty side.

He surveyed the rest of the room, eyes lingering on the drunken humans and even vampires talking and laughing as others got more heated and retreated to elsewhere. His eyes lingered on a girl sitting by herself on one of the small tables, playing with the olive of her martini idly and looking around the room in a mixture of boredom and nervousness.

There was an almost innocent air about her that screamed of naiveté, untainted knowledge of the world and its darker pleasures and pains. He decided he wanted to play a little game.

He made his way through the floor, passing the twirling couples immersed with the feel of the music and of each other. His leather shoes made no noise on the glossy wooden floors and the girl didn't look up, eyes elsewhere as if avoiding him.

He stopped in front of her and took the time to observe her for a moment. Perfect rosy skin, long copper curls and chocolate brown eyes, even with the mask he can notice how pretty she was. Dressed more modestly than most women in the place with the strapless black dress that hugged her figure and showed off her long legs, she made quite the little treat.

He cleared his throat and she looked up at him, not seeming to be surprised at all.

"Hello," He smiled, charmingly, disarmingly. And he noticed as she started to melt like putty in her hands, just like they all did. "Do you want to dance?"

She gave a small smile. "Sorry, I charge by the minute."

Ah, a taxi dancer. Heidi kept a few of those around.

"I can pay." He offered his hand to her and she accepted, pulling her to her feet and towards the dance floor.

His hand with hers and the other on her waist, he led her to a waltz, his eyes boring into hers as she practically sighed dreamily, laughing every time he dipped her. She fit perfectly in his arms as if she was made for him.

"What's your name?"

And she smiled almost coyly. "Does it matter?"

"I suppose not."

If she wanted to be play than he would oblige her, he twirled her around and around the dance floor, hands just dipping a little too low and pulling her a little too close until she's almost breathless in his arms.

"You want to go somewhere to talk?" He asked and her chocolate brown looked up at him with all the innocence in the world.

She nodded and her soft hand in his, he led her towards one of the small backrooms.

He discreetly smirked.

_So naïve._

* * *

Alec had been to La Morte Dolce quite a few times even before it was passed down to Heidi and the place at the time were uptight about the human and vampire interaction being _bloodless_ on all accounts. The old prudish vampire didn't want anyone to think his club was some kind of seedy brothel where any vampire could just feed on his guests like little treats. Of course, things significantly changed when Heidi took over management. Feeding and sex were okay just as long as it was kept in closed doors.

The club had secret little backrooms for such things. There was a cozy little couch, a nice bed with red satin sheets and a bottle of scotch, wine or champagne on the table to get things in the mood.

The girl took a seat on the couch, sitting at the end of it as far away from him as possible. Her eyes scanned the room almost nervously, as if she wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

As he thought, _so naïve_.

He poured himself a glass of scotch and asked her if she wanted one as well. She accepted almost sheepishly and watched as she winced slightly at the taste.

He observed her for a while again, the way she acted, all shy and restless, told him she was quite young and was probably new to all this. He'd bet she was still pure.

"My name's Alec," He started as she looked up at him. "Can you tell me yours now?"

Something flashed in her eyes before she smiled, ever coy. "Carlie."

_Carlie_? Didn't suite her at all and he realized with the subtle tilt in her voice that she was lying.

He placed down his glass and moved closer to her, taking in the slight hitch in her breath as his hand _accidentally _brushed the skin of her knee.

Eyes locked on hers and his face just a few inches from hers that he could feel her warm breath fan his face, he spoke slowly. "What's your name?"

She was stubborn. "I told you."

He shook his head, his hand taking the glass from her hands and placing it on the table as his other hand moved to her back and pushed her forward until she was almost flushed against him. "_No_, your real name."

She seemed to be having a hard time breathing now, eyes wide and dazed. His gaze dropped to her mouth, soft, pouty and pink as if tempting him. He leaned closer to her and allowed himself a taste, reveling in the little gasp she made and his tongue darted out to lightly sweep over her lips, taking in the taste of scotch and something just too sweet.

She's stiff in his arms for a moment before she finally sighs dreamily, kissing him back shyly as if unsure.

He took his time, nipping her mouth and coaxing her lips to respond until she opened her mouth to allow him access, his tongue tangling with hers gently. His hands reached up to caress the apples of her cheeks, skin so soft like rose petals. They moved up discreetly until he can feel the edges of her mask and she doesn't seem to notice as he moved it up and over her head.

She didn't realize what he had done until his lips finally left hers and she's staring up at him, all brown eyes, rust curls and the prettiest face he's ever seen.

* * *

He remembered the impromptu visit to Italy by Edward Cullen and his new wife. Their new 'child' along who was suspect to be what they considered taboo with the trouble the little things were. The little girl looked no older than four at the least even with her family vouching she was no more than a week old.

The little girl escaped execution because of a witness they had. _Nahuel_, he thought the half-breed's name was and the Cullens' lives were saved that day. Much to their disappointment, he remembered.

This girl sitting beside him couldn't have been anyone else. Rust colored curls, brown eyes, she was the spinning image of that child all-grown up.

Renesmee Cullen. Renesmee_ Carlie_ Cullen.

Well, that explained her preferred alias.

The new information of whom this girl was sent a myriad of thoughts in him and he decided to take his leave.

He was a few feet to the door before her voice stopped him.

"Are you coming back?" She asked almost hesitatingly, pretty brown eyes almost pleading.

He disguised his smirk with a smile. "Of course."

The poor thing had a crush on him. How sweet.

She was such a pretty girl, didn't she know about crushes and the way someone always ended up _crushed_.

* * *

Jane was in his room when he arrived back. Standing up from where she was previously perched on his bed, he greeted her happily, kissing her lightly on the lips in brotherly affection.

He pretended he didn't notice the way her eyes darkened just a bit and he knew she would be blushing if she could.

"Where were you?" She asked, finally regaining her composure as he plopped down on his bed, the black silk blending with the color of his shirt.

"I was at La Mort. Father is making me investigate Marcus' death."

Jane frowned, and he knew it was because she disapproved about his escapades there at La Mort. The girl was afraid of losing him to burlesque queens and exotic princesses with revealing silk dresses that made men's eyes darken with lust, maybe even love. He could practically hear the distaste and annoyance in her voice, despite the fact that she spoke softly, innocently in that tone that had a hint of sultry tang to it.

"But why? We already know who killed him."

"Just making sure, I guess."

She moved to sit back down beside him on the bed, hand playing with his hair idly as she stared at his face, her gaze affectionate. However, his own attention was on the white ceiling of his room. His thoughts pre-occupied with flashes of russet curls, brown eyes and nervous smiles.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

He smirked to himself.

His new favorite pet, the perfect little doll; all for _him_.

* * *

_Hello. So I get to write the Author's Note for this chapter. Alright, so what do I say?_

_This story is a lot different from anything I've written before but I just love writing from a different era and this if you didn't know is set in the 1920's-1930's. I just loved really describing like the sights and feel of the club, it just all look so beautiful in my head. The primary inspirations for it were Moulin Rouge, the But It's Better If You Do music video, ballroom scene from Van Helsing and the burlesque singing/dance scene from Make It Happen (I'm serious)._

_I also really liked writing that scene with Alec and Jane. We're trying to handle things delicately with that if you noticed the not-so-subtle hinting towards something._

_Song of the chapter: Lying Is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic At the Disco_

_I actually wrote the chapter and sent it to Arisu Rin almost or maybe even more than a week ago and due to technical difficulties she didn't get to read it and add her part until now. But she got it done and here it is._

_Arisu Rin's going to write the next chapter and upload it, so just be patient. We've got a lot of ideas to spice this story up._

_-Seph Meadowes_

_**-Babydoll and Pet**_

_**Do be a Doll/Pet and review. We'd really appreciate it.  
**_


End file.
